Checkmate
by Chibi666
Summary: Aizen is musing after the lost war on the events that happened. He slowly realizes why he lost the war, before he is executed. Warning: mention of character death.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bleach. Be happy, otherwise it wouldn't exist, because I can't draw and I'm not as brilliant as Kubo-sama.

Please R&R.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everything around him was a disdainful whitish-grey.

Nothing like the pure white walls of Hueco Mundo or the endless grey tones of the desert around the building.

Just this terrible colour.

He sighed and shook his head.

And they were all wondering why he abandoned Soul Society. Even the colour of his cell showed how antiquated and squalid the shinigami were.

He closed his eyes briefly and rolled his shoulders. Even the hospitality was lacking.

He briefly glanced to his arms, were he was enamoured, before he looked another time around his small prison.

There was no window or anything that suggested what time it was or something that would breach the whitish-grey.

It was really lacking. The shinigamis should have asked the young ryoka-girl how to handle a prisoner of war.

He had made sure that she got everything she needed.

A comfortable room, food, appropriate clothes and a watchful minder.

His smile widened a little as he thought of the silent Espada.

From all his Arrancar he was the most amusing one. The one who was a walking contradiction.

It always seemed to everyone that he was one of his best Espada, but at the same time he thought he could hide his second stage of _Resurrección_.

The Espada, who represented nihilism and thought of humans and shinigami alike of trash, and who fell in love with a human girl.

It was amusing to watch him struggle with the unknown emotion and his raging jealousy, while the little girl cried for her saviour.

It was really worth it, when he decided to give his Arrancars the potential to feel emotions.

He briefly wondered what would happen to the girl, now that the war against him was finished, but he quickly discarded the thought, because he knew that the new Central 46 and the soutaichou wouldn't allow someone with her powers to exist.

A loud noise disrupted his thoughts and he turned to face the door, the only way out of his prison cell.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard the sound of the door unlocking.

Three days ago the new-formed Central 46 sentenced him to death, but he didn't get to know when his execution would take place.

He was the only surviving member of the three shinigami who betrayed Soul Society.

Kaname was killed by his enraged former taichou, with help of his former fuku-taichou, while Gin was killed by Kuchiki Byakuya.

But he paid the price.

The brunet smiled when he thought of the horrified face of the Kuchiki girl, when both males killed each other.

The door swung open and revealed the figures of Kyouraku Shunsui and some members of the Kidou-corps, who would bring him to the site of execution.

It was a silent and fast affair.

He didn't suppose that they wanted him around for long, after so many of their comrades died.

He glanced to the stiff figure of the captain of the eight division and estimated how much he was affected by the death of his close friend Ukitake.

Even though he ultimately failed with his ambitions, he won, given that Soul Society lay in shambles.

The list of the death was long.

Beginning with Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Juushiro, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Soi Fon, Matsumoto Rangiku and ending with Hinamori Momo.

The fifth, tenth and thirteenth division were without any captain-class official and would be for a long time.

The future of Soul Society and Gotei 13 was undetermined.

The only ones who survived without any casualty were the vizard and the group around Urahara Kisuke.

The small procession stopped and he looked around.

As he suspected nobody of them was around. They were all gone as soon as they could after the soutaichou stopped his old taichou from killing him.

The soutaichou wanted to give him a process and sentence him, while Hirako wanted to annihilate him.

Only the calming words of Urahara kept a catastrophe from coming.

His smile faltered a little as he thought of his loss.

The collaboration of Hirako Shinji and Urahara Kisuke was his downfall.

He really underestimated them after all the time and the many times he tricked them.

Especially after Urahara put the Hougyoku into the soul of Kuchiki Rukia and let her be taken back to Soul Society.

He stopped.

He always wondered why Urahara made it so simple to let him get the Hougyoku.

He knew that he wanted it, but he did actively nothing to stop him.

But that would only make sense, if Urahara wanted that he would get the Hougyoku.

Urahara helped the vizards to escape and created special gigai for them.

He turned the young ryoka into a vizard and the original vizards helped him.

The vizard wanted revenge on him, Kaname and Gin, because they turned them into hollows.

But the three weren't the ones who betrayed and abandoned them. That was Soul Society.

The brunet looked at the present shinigami. Their hardened eyes stared out of their stonern faces.

His small smile widened as he realized everything.

Everything that happened since he left Soul Society.

No, everything that happened since THEY left Soul Society.

Everything was planned out.

The soutaichou stepped forward and drew his sword slightly.

His small and beady eyes watched him as he asked if he wanted to say some last words.

He briefly thought about the vizards, Urahara and the ryokas, before he declined.

Regardless what happened in Soul Society, in the near future they will still be criminals and they will still be chased.

But for now they got their revenge.

They got it with a real master plan.

He threw his head back and laughed while he saw reddish flames rushing to him.

He always thought that he wasn't a piece of chess. That he was the chess player.

But it seemed he was all along only the queen.

The queen, the best and trivialst piece.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, that was a little a little plot-bunny I couldn't get rid of.

But now it's gone and I can do something else.

I always wondered why Urahara and the vizards didn't do anything actively, before they joined the fight in the fake Karakura Town and I wondered if

the whole war (SS vs. Aizen) was only fabricated to annihilate both of them.

It would make sense, because they would get revenge on Aizen and Soul Society, without them knowing.

They wouldn't have to lift a finger, if the others destroyed each other.

And that's exactly what happened in my story.

Aizen realized in his last moments that despite everything he did, he was only a pawn.

Reviews would be very nice.


End file.
